User blog:VaVaVoom/The Best and Worst of 2012
2012 wasn't the year of Nicki and most of her fans would agree with me. The interesting thing is that Nicki had more good moments this year than bad but almost every human being focus more in the bad things than the good. Therefore we want to dedicate a space for The Best Moments of Nicki Minaj in 2012, but also to the worst moments since we are not all rainbows and flowers. Let's begin the list as the year begun: BAD __NOEDITSECTION__ WORST MOMENT: Stupid Hoe music video (January 2012) If she scrapped "Va Va Voom" and "Roman in Moscow", why she didn't scrapped this? Nicki begun the year with already a lot of hate for the public and many fans too. The video is considered by a lot of people as one of the worst videos ever. It broke VEVO views records in 24 hours at least. Anyway, let's all blame Hype Williams for this. He is the amazing guy that directed Massive Attack, Stupid Hoe, and Va Va Voom videos! You can't ask for more perfection and awesomeness! BEST MOMENT: Super Bowl Halftime Show Anyone can say whatever they want to say about this show but this is one of the best moments of Nicki in her career. How much people saw the show? Dunno but at least a million! BEST/WORST MOMENT: 2012 Grammy performance (February 2012) This is very confusing. Most of the fans saw an outstanding performance with very good vocals by Nicki, but there where bad reviews by a lot of critics and the public in general. As a fan, I can tell you that this was one of the Best Moments of Nicki, but if you ask no Nicki fans we'll hear bad reviews. What do you think? BEST/WORST MOMENT: Starships (Febraury 2012) BEST/WORST MOMENT: Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded (April 2012) Loved by many, hated by many. The album was well received by a lot of fans, and rejected by a lot of fans. The album earn a lot of international fans to Nicki thanks to Starships, Pound the Alarm, and Va Va Voom, but thanks to this songs she also earn the hate of the rap community. Is the best selling hip hop album of the year and I guess one of the best selling albums of the year too. It's hard to talk good about this album but at the end is a good album (at least good seller). WORST MOMENTS: Twitter deletion (April 2012) This was also one of the saddest moments of the year. Thankfully Nicki regret the deletion soon (something very predictable). Have all rappers deleted their Twitter accounts? BEST MOMENT: Pepsi Now In A Moment (May 2012) The best moments start coming, don't worry. Without doubt, one of the best moments that we (Nicki fans) felt very proud of Nicki. The best part of this was the amazing remix of Moment 4 Life, one of Nicki's best songs. WORST MOMENT: Hot 97 Summer Jam (June 2012) Since this moment I hated Lil Wayne. One of the best opportunities of Nicki and they decided to left the stage screaming. Was Wayne at least going to perform? I guess no, that's why he made that stupid decision. If that no-one-cares-about-DJ dissed her, why she didn't dissed him in stage? That would have been awesome. She even could made a freestlye of Starships but more hardcore. Without doubt, this is one of the worst moments of Nicki's career. BEST MOMENT: BET Awards (July 2012) A moment we will never forget of Nicki. The violins, the lights, the dances, the hardcorness!!! EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT, no one can say that was a bad performance, even the Queen B split a lines of Beez in the Trap. The night of Nicki! BEST MOMENT: MTV VMA 2012 (September 2012) This is one of the best moment because three amazing things happened that night. The announcement of new hot amazing music, the inspirational-emotional performance, and the unexpected win of Nicki! WORST MOMENT: Divas beef (September 2012) A big mistake of Nicki. Though she have the rights to defend herself, she better think twice when she do it. Most of the people took opportunity to talk sh!t about Nicki. The funny part of this is the big amount of Mariah's lambs that come in defense of her but Triumphant is not even in charts. BEST MOMENT: AMA performance (November 2012) Again, Nicki stole the show with her simple and emotional performance of Freedom. But she also made us blush with her naughty dance with JB in Beauty and a Beat performance. Though Freedom didn't do well in charts, the performance showed us that the song is still amazing and we will remember it. Which is the best BEST and the worst WORST moment? Let me know what is the best BEST moment of Nicki and the worst of the WORST moments of Nicki in the poll: Best of the bests Which is the best moment of Nicki in 2012? Super Bowl performance with the Queen The outstanding exorcism of Roman at Grammy 2012 The song that makes you higher than a motherf***er! The Masterpiece of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Pepsi Now in an amazing Moment! The proclamation of Nicki as the Queen at BET Awards VMA's special night. The Freedoms and Beauties performances of the AMA Worst of the worsts Which is the worst moment of Nicki in 2012? Stupid Stupid vidhoe! The outrageous exorcism of Roman at Grammy 2012 Starships were meant to flop! The rancid milkshake of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Twitter account deletion! Wack 97 Summer Jam pull out decision The beef with Mariah! Give your comments bellow! Category:Blog posts